Physiological conditions of a subject can provide useful information about the subject's health status, such as to a physician or other caregiver. Sensors or transducers may be implanted for monitoring a variety of properties, such as temperature, pressure, strain, fluid flow, chemical properties, electrical properties, etc. Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be implanted within a patient's body to monitor, control and communicate physiological conditions received from these sensors or transducers. Some examples of IMDs include, among other things, cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization devices, and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. Wireless or wired telemetry can be used by IMDs to communicate with implantable sensors or transducers.